TMNT v1 08
[[Datei:TMNT_v1_8_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' Vol.1 #8]]TMNT'' Vol.1 #8''' (Titel gemäß der TMNT-Website: "Team Up with Cerebus" ("Das Team-Up mit Cerebus")TMNTEntity.Blogspot: TMNT Vol.1 #8 ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Juli 1986 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #8 *'Titelbild-Design:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Dave Sims und Gerhard *'Text und Produktionsassistenz:' Steve Lavigne und Michael Dooney Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "New Comic Day!" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Turtle Soup and Rabbit Stew" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|160px|Rückseite des TitelumschlagsTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello *Renet *Cerebus *Savanti Romero *Lord Simultaneous Inhalt thumb|left|160px|Am Anfang war das ZepterIrgendwann, irgendwo anders. Eine junge Frau in einem seltsamen Anzug, genannt Renet, schleicht sich in die Privatgemächer ihres Mentors Lord Simultaneous. Der Grund ist einfach der, dass sie sich in ihrer Rolle als Zeitmeisterin im Traning (vor allem was die Bereiche Geduld, Disziplin und endloses Lernen belangt) einfach nicht zufrieden fühlt und lieber sofort eine Reise durch Zeit und Raum vornehmen will. Und ihren Fahrschein für so eine Reise sieht sie im Zeitzepter; doch dumm ist nur, dass dieses Artefakt unter Simultaneous' strenger Aufsicht steht und sie es daher stehlen muss, um so in den Genuss seiner Kräfte zu kommen. thumb|160px|Überstürzte FluchtSo schleicht sich Renet, hin- und hergerissen von Zweifeln und ihrer Selbstsucht, in das Gemach von Simultaneous und schnappt sich das Zepter. Aber gleich im nächsten Augenblick erscheint Simultaneous persönlich auf der Bildfläche und ertappt die Diebin auf frischer Tat. Aus Angst vor seinem Zorn fleht Renet das Zepter verzweifelt an, sie von hier wegzubringen, und als das Zepter sie nach einem Zielort und einer Zielzeit fragt, kommt ihr aufs Geradewohl die Stadt New York City im Jahre 1986 in den Sinn. Damit aktiviert sich das Zepter und versetzt sie durch Raum und Zeit nach... thumb|left|160px|"Nice of you to drop in"New York City, 1986. In Aprils Wohnung wird der auf dem Sofa schlafende Raphael von Michelangelo und einer Kanne Wasser rüde aus seinem Schlummer gerissen, damit er in fünf Minuten aufs Dach zum Training kommen soll. Als er zehn Minuten später auftaucht, tut er es mit einem Wasserschlauch, mit dem er zuerst Michelangelo und dann auch Leonardo und Donatello beschießt. Aber als er noch voller Schadenfreude lacht, blitzt auf einmal ein seltsames Licht über dem Dach auf, und dann fällt eine seltsame junge Frau vom Himmel herunter und begräbt Michelangelo, Leonardo und Raphael unter sich. Zuerst ist Renet wegen dem Anblick der Turtles zuerst noch ein wenig durcheinander, da sie annimmt, sie hätte sich versehentlich in eine Parallelwelt versetzt, doch die Turtles können sie zu ihrer Freude davon überzeugen, dass sie wirklich im Big Apple gelandet ist. thumb|200px|Und noch einmal auf der FluchtDoch noch ehe Renet sich hier heimisch machen kann, erscheint plötzlich ein neues Licht direkt über dem Dach, und Lord Simultaneous - ein riesiger, glühender, fliegender Kopf - taucht über ihnen auf. In ihrer Furcht bittet Renet die Turtles um Hilfe, worauf diese - nicht wissend, um was es wirklich geht - sich Simultaneous entgegenstellen. Dennoch fühlt Renet sich nicht sicher, und da sie ihre neuen Freunde nicht Simultaenous' Gnade überlassen will, wünscht sie sich kurzerhand vom Zepter, dass es sie an irgendeinen Platz in einer Zeit vor der menschlichen Zeitrechnung bringen soll. Und ehe Simultaneous sie stoppen kann, verschwinden Renet und die Turtles im Strudel der Zeit. thumb|160px|left|Introducing: Cerebus!Am von Renet gewünschten Zielpunkt jedoch, im Jahre 1406, findet gerade eine Beinahe-Belagerung statt. Eine Söldnergruppe unter ihrem Führer, dem Erdferkel Cerebus, steht am Rande eines Waldes vor einer Festung, die Cerebus nach Sonnenuntergang anzugreifen gedenkt, da er im Auftrag eines Zauberers einige gestohlene Schriftrollen zurückerlangen soll, die sich in der Hand des Schlossherren befinden. Doch die Feste erweist sich als wesentlich stärker verteidigt als erwartet, und daher haben die Söldner den Mut verloren und stehen kurz davor zu desertieren (bzw. fragen Cerebus mit allem Respekt, ob sie desertieren dürfen), was ihr grimmiger Chef jedoch strikt ablehnt. Doch als er sich wieder zum Schlafen hinlegen will, platzen die Turtles und Renet aus dem heiteren Himmel heraus in sein Lager und direkt auf ihn drauf. Diese rüde Störung, die unheimliche Art, wie die Truppe hier angekommen ist, und das Aussehen der Turtles lassen Cerebus zu dem Schluss kommen, dass er es mit Dämonen zu tun hat; und so zieht er sein Schwert und geht auf die Turtles los. Renet kann jedoch vermitteln und Cerebus klarmachen, wie sie hierhergekommen sind und dass sie keine feindlichen Absichten hegen. thumb|200px|Savantis AngriffIm nahen Schloss jedoch bleibt die Ankunft der Zeitreisenden nicht unbemerkt, denn der dämonische Herr der Feste wird von einer magischen Stimme, die ihm von der Ankunft des Zeitzepters berichtet, aus seinem Nickerchen gerissen. Als er diese Neuigkeit vernimmt, bricht der Dämon mit einer Truppe seiner eigenen Soldaten unverzüglich auf, um sich das Zepter zu holen, und so fällt die feindliche Truppe über die Turtles, Cerebus und Renet her. Der Dämon, nebst "Master Savini" und "Lord Romero" Savanti Romero genannt, beschießt die Zeitreisenden mit magischen Blitzen, lässt sie so k.o. gehen und kehrt dann mit dem Zepter in der Hand siegreich in sein Schloss zurück. thumb|left|200px|Cerebus' PlanAls die Freunde später aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachen, stellt der Verlust des Zepters sie vor eine schier aussichtlose Situation, denn ohne das Artefakt kann Renet die Turtles nicht wieder zurück in ihre eigene Zeit bringen. Um es zurück zu erlangen, müssten sie das Schloss stürmen, doch seine Verteidigungsanlagen machen dies so gut wie unmöglich. Da schlägt Cerebus ihnen einen Handel vor: Er führt die Truppe in eine nahe Stadt, wo sie sich neue Söldner anheuern können, damit sie ins Schloss gelangen können, um das zu kriegen, was sie jeweils vom Dämonenzauberer haben wollen. So gelangen die ungleichen Freunde in Chet's Taverne, wo Cerebus mit einer Gruppe schmutziger Gestalten über einen Beitritt in seine Armee verhandelt, während die Turtles sich die misstrauischen Blicke der anderen Gäste und das endlose Geplapper von Renet über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Schließlich schafft es Cerebus, mit einer Gruppe von Söldnern einen Deal auszuhandeln, indem er behauptet, dass Renet eine Zauberin namens Myrtle, Königin der T'Capmin-Schildkröten, sei und ihnen mit ihren magischen Kräften Unverwundbarkeit in der Schlacht verleihen könnte. Und diese Behauptung soll zusammen mit dem Angriff am nächsten Morgen einen ganz bestimmten Zweck dienen... thumb|200px|Die Schlacht beginntAm nächsten Morgen marschieren Cerebus' Söldner, in der Gewissheit, nun unbesiegbar zu sein, offen auf das Schloss von Savini zu, um den Angriff zu beginnen. Die Turtles, Cerebus und Renet indessen haben vor, sich während des Schlachtengetümmels, das ein reines Ablenkungsmanöver darstellt, von der entgegengesetzten Seite ins Schloss zu schleichen. Um den genauen Zeitpunkt abzustimmen, haben die Söldner einen Meldegänger ausgeschickt, den Raphael aber versehentlich k.o. schlägt, bevor er seine Botschaft mündlich überbringen kann. Danach schleichen sich die Fünf zur Mauer, klettern an ihr hoch und kommen so zunächst unbemerkt ins Schloss. Erst am Ende ihrer Tour müssen sie sich mit ein paar Wachen auseinandersetzen, können diese aber ohne große Mühe erledigen. thumb|left|200px|Savanti Romero schlägt zuIn der Zwischenzeit, als Romero seine Nachforschungen über die Kräfte des Zepters gerade vollendet hat und sich bereit macht, mit dessen Macht die Welt zu erobern, wird ihm der Angriff der Söldner auf seine Burg gemeldet. Mit dem Zepter erweckt Savanti die Toten, die auf der Ebene seines Schlosses unter der Erde ruhen, zu unheilvollem Leben und schickt sie gegen die Söldner, die voller Furcht die Flucht ergreifen oder massakriert werden. Die Turtles und Co. brechen bald darauf in Savantis Zauberkammer ein, doch Savanti setzt sie alle mit einem Fesselzauber außer Gefecht. Doch bevor er sich eine Methode überlegen kann, auf welch besonders qualvolle Weise er sich ihrer entledigen soll, erscheint auf einmal Lord Simultaneous in der Kammer - und so kommt heraus, dass Romero einst ein Schüler von Simultaneous war, jedoch sich in seiner Machtgier gegen seinen Meister verschwor und zur Strafe in dieser monströsen Gestalt in diese unwirtlichez Zeit verbannt wurde. thumb|200px|Die Macht des ModernenRomero erklärt sich mit dem Zeitzepter in der Hand zum neuen Herrscher des Universums, doch Simultaneous lacht darüber nur. Wütend bombardiert Romero seinen alten Meister mit der gesamten Macht des Zepters, doch nicht einmal die stärksten Angriffe zeigen irgendeine Wirkung auf Simultaneous. Der triumphierende Zeitherr erklärt dem fassungslosen Romero, dass Romeros Weltansichten und das Zeitzepter selbst weit hinter der Entwicklung der Zeit zurückliegen; so hatten beide keine Chance gegen das neueste Exemplar von Machtartefakten, welches von Simultaneous selbst hergestellt wurde: Die Digitale Kosmische Quarzuhr! Und so lässt er Savanti mit einem einfachen Fingerschnippen von der Bildfläche verschwinden. thumb|200px|left|Das Urteil von Lord SimultaneousNun knöpft sich Simultaneous seine disziplinlose junge Schülerin vor und schickt sich an, ihr ihre Strafe zu verkünden. Die Turtles, die in ihrem Unwissen über die wahren Hintergründe gegen seine Absichten Prostest einlegen, schickt Simultaneous kurzerhand wieder nach Hause zurück. Cerebus übergibt er noch die Schriftrollen, die dieser für seinen Dienstherren wiedererlangen sollte, bevor er ihn auch wieder dahin zurücksendet, wo er hergekommen ist. Erst dann macht er sich mit Renet wieder auf den Heimweg, um sie ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. thumb|160px|Und das Ende vom Lied...Und so endet die Geschichte mit dem folgenden Epilog: *Savanti Romero landet inmitten der Kreidezeit, unter Dschungelpflanzen und Dinosauriern; *Cerebus wird vom Zauberer, der ihn angeheuert hat, mit einem kleinen Fluch dafür belegt, dass Cerebus sich beim Beschaffen der Schriftrollen in seinen Augen nicht sonderlich beeilt und auch zwischenzeitlich ans Desertieren gedacht hat; *die Turtles landen wieder im guten alten New York, jedoch nicht unbedingt am selben Platz, an dem sie die Stadt verlassen haben; *und Renet wird von Simultaneous dazu verdonnert, in dessen - SEHR umfangreichen - Bibliothek für zwei Wochen Staub zu wischen. Trivia *Bezüglich der Neuauflage dieser Geschichte für spätere Publikationen waren Eastman und Laird sich nicht sicher, ob Dave Sims, der Erschaffer von Cerebus, seine Zustimmung für eine Weiterverwendung seines Charakters geben würde. Deswegen wurde eine alternative Geschichte, gezeichnet von Jim Lawson, erschaffen; jedoch gab Sims letztendlich seine Zustimmung, woraufhin die Ersatzstory für 20 Jahre nicht veröffentlicht wurde. (Für weitere Details zu jener Geschichte, siehe "The Paradox of Chudnovsky") *CHET-ALARM: Als Name einer Taverne (Chet's Tavern) in der Stadt und als Graffiti auf dem Müllcontainer, in dem die Turtles bei ihrer Rückkehr in ihre eigene Zeit landen. Bildergalerie TMNT v1 8 00b.jpg|Einführung des kreativen Teams TMNT v1 8 04.jpg|Der Wasserstreich Nummer Eins TMNT v1 8 05.jpg|Der Wasserstreich Nummer Zwei TMNT v1 8 07.jpg|Willkommen in New York TMNT v1 8 09.jpg|Die Ankunft von Simultaneous TMNT v1 8 14.jpg|Soviel zum Nickerchen TMNT v1 8 15.jpg|Entwicklungen an zwei Fronten TMNT v1 8 21.jpg|In der Stadt TMNT v1 8 24.jpg|Cerebus errechnet sich seine Chancen TMNT v1 8 26.jpg|Savantis Hunger nach Macht TMNT v1 8 31.jpg|Die Toten stehen wieder auf TMNT v1 8 37.jpg|Mitgegangen, mitgefangen In anderen Medien *Diese Geschichte bildet die Vorlage der Episoden "Time Travails" der 2003 Zeichentrickserie und "Turtles in Time" der 2012 Animationsserie. *Einige Plotelemente dieser Episode wurden als wahrscheinliche Vorlage für das Jahresband 2014 der IDW Comics verwendet. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Book III'' (Farbversion) *''TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.2'' (April 2012) *''TMNT Color Classics, Vol. 2'' (TPB) (Mai 2019) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' #8 - "Das Zepter der Zeit" (Condor, März 1992) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Eastman und Laird Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung (Condor) Kategorie:Chet-Alarm